


Fashion Victim

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humour, fashion - Freeform, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: Drumknott couldn't believe his eyes.





	Fashion Victim

Drunknott carried a folder to the warm palace garden, humming. He could never get enough heat. As he saw Vetinari, he gasped. A gardener smirked.

'What, you never seen him outa that black robe?'

'Or that black suit?'

'Or outa his - it's hot, sir,' mumbled the gardener as Drumknott glared. 'No harm in it.'

Vetinari's clothes - or lack of them - not his business. But he averted his gaze.

'What?' said the Patrician, frowning. He stretched his long, white, _bare_ legs. 'Something wrong?'

It _was_ wrong. Not the long t-shirt.*

Not the knee-length shorts. **

But by the gods had no one ever told the man not to wear sandals*** 

_with socks!_ ****

*Black.

**Black.

***Black.

****Also black.


End file.
